koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Delphi no Shintaku
Delphi no Shintaku (デルフォイの神託, translated as "The Delphic Oracle") is the only "Quiz Adventure Game" produced by Eiji Fukuzawa. Its namesake is a reference to priestesses of Apollo who were said to be the oracles for the god. The protagonist is the Ancient Egyptian king's emissary. His mission is to personally visit the Seven Mysteries of the Ancient World and report his findings to the king. Players can decide their protagonist's name within the start menu. Gameplay Controls are simple. Movement is done by clicking on points on the world screen with the mouse or by using a keyboard to direct the protagonist. Click/select a person to converse with them. Townspeople provide hints for locating the Seven Mysteries. Most people will challenge the player to a two-question trivia quiz which must be correctly answered in consecutive order. The player must select the correct answer within a ten second time limit. The player can retry immediately after their failure with no penalties. Talismans can be earned by completing random quizzes and can be used before quizzes to delete a false answer. Figures standing before the Seven Mysteries may ask three specific questions regarding their artifact. If the player is paying attention to the townspeople, they can answer them correctly without difficulty. Certain guardians will pose a different mini-game challenge such as a matching game or flag identification. If they fail to complete it, the keeper will often issue an easier secondary challenge for the player. Challenges vary at each location. Once the main story is completed, the player can choose to restart the story again for a better ending score or start another player account from scratch. Modes Expedition of the Seven Mysteries Main story mode. Judges player's accuracy and speed ratings through percentage ratings. Gauntlet of Knowledge Contains quizzes and secondary mini-games which may be found in the main story. Mini-games include: :Quiz Grandslam - gameshow quiz on five randomly selected subjects. Players can use Chance or Pinch cards to help delete false answers. :Quiz Block 25 - the player competes against three other opponents. The goal is to coat the board completely in one color. The player commands a particular shade randomly selected before the game. Answering incorrectly forces the player to take a two turn break. :Moai Push Pop Quiz - four moai are lined in the screen. The objective is to answer ten questions correctly to raise them to the top of the screen. Answering incorrectly lowers the moai. If it disappears completely, the player has lost. :Scattered Quiz - the game will slowly reveal a country flag from a mess of pixels. The player must correctly identify its representative country before the twenty second time limit elapses. :Search for Mistakes - find differences between the two pictures presented on the screen within a fifty second time limit. Mistakes can be chosen on the right picture. Point deduction occur for every mistaken selection. :Chimera Race - select three random mythical beasts for a race. Watch them win or lose against three other opponents. :Quiz Listening Game - the game plays a song and then questions the player for its title, its composer or any possible lyrics. :Quiz Timejack - answer as many questions as possible within the time limit. There is no time limit for each question, but the player is restricted by the time left for the sequence. :Logics Puzzle - use the gray parts to assemble the orange visual within a 100 second time limit. Pieces cannot be rotated. :Challenge Quiz - answer thirty questions as accurately as possible. Cannot use any items to eliminate false answers. Ten second time limit each question. Player Rankings Views specific accuracy ratings by subject manner. Trivia categories are lifestyle, culture, literature, idioms, movies, sports, music, history, geography, and so on. Sound Settings Mute sound or change to FM or MIDI if available. Quit Self-explanatory. External Links *Tool-Assisted Speedrun by Makai Toushi on Niconico Douga Category:Games